Meleth Echuir Cael
by tansy1354
Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment that the location was chosen by the ring bearer that he would not escape his fate. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment that the location was chosen by the ring bearer that he would not escape his fate. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**"spoken in Elven"**_

**Part 1. Prologue**

Legolas was taking watch on the last night before they began their ascent of Caradhas. Everyone else was asleep or so he thought until he sensed Gandalf stand next to him and indicate they should move a bit further away so their conversation was private.

Once they were seated far enough away, Legolas looked forlornly at Gandalf//_**I have been expecting you to approach me since Lord Elrond told me he had informed you of my situation.**_

//**Yes Legolas, I am sorry he had to do that but you know why it is necessary. Have you made your decision on which it is to be yet, should it become necessary**?// He asked gently.

//**I have decided on Boromir rather than Aragorn, I have been observing him since we began the quest and I believe he has what is needed to aid me, besides my misfortune could also benefit him in the long run. Of course, I still pray to the Valar to spare me this and that we will not go through the mines. I am sure Lord Elrond explained the importance of the timing to you, will you be able to help with that do you think**?// He asked unenthusiastically.

//**I promise I will try and make it possible for you to do what you need to do, although I think it will prove a challenge for both of us**.// Gandalf sighed for he hated to see the young elf that was usually so full of life and wonder look so dejected.

So he pulled out a soft flat parcel and a small wooden box that had an ornate leaf design clasp to stop the contents from falling out. He handed both to Legolas, **//Lord Elrond had the item in the package made especially for you to use in the mines and the box is a gift from me to also use in the mines. I suggest you don't open either unless the situation arises so they will be more effective. I have the special herbs and drafts you might need with instructions on how to administer them. He thought it best not to entrust this task to Aragorn. Fret not young one, it may still be a moot point. Now why don't you take some rest while you can and I will finish your watch for you**?//

Legolas nodded reluctantly and returned to the rest of the Fellowship; although he was sure that sleep was something he would not have or really wanted right now.


	2. Chapter 2 Time runs out

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

Summary: Totally AU with Mild Slash. Legolas knew the moment those words were said that he would not be able to escape his fate that his role in the Fellowship had now changed. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**//spoken in Elven//**_

**Part 2. Time Runs Out.**

A couple of days later in the blinding snow of Caradhas, the fateful decision had been made to go through the Mines of Moria. In the hearts of two members of the Fellowship the weight of having to face what they feared most had settled in. For one failure is not an option, for the other it will irrevocably change his life.

Legolas had managed to keep his now whirling emotions in check until he was sure everyone was safely down off the mountain, he looked around desperately for someplace to hide before his shivering was noticed but it soon became impossible for him to control and he was forced to collapse down where he was, pulling his travelling cloak tightly around him. As he lay there waiting for what was to come, unbidden tears slowly tracing a path down his pale cheeks, he knew now was the moment he would learn if he had made the right choice.

Merry had been the nearest to Legolas so was the first to alert the rest to the elf's plight, "Aragorn, Gandalf something is wrong with Legolas," he yelled as he rushed to the elf's aid.

"Legolas, what's wrong? Why are you shivering so badly, are you cold? Are you crying?" His questions tumbling out as fast as the worried hobbit moved to the shivering elf.

"It is n…n…nothing, I am m…m…merely a little c…c…cold.//**Gandalf, it has begun, I need Boromir now.**//" The elf chattered back while he tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to sleep.

Aragorn and Gandalf had now reached the elf who was having trouble keeping his tired stubborn eyes from closing. // **Very well, I will see to everything. Don't fight it or it will be a lot worse, for now just go to sleep, Legolas**//Gandalf replied soothingly in the Elvish tongue so only Frodo and Aragorn understood.

Gratefully Legolas closed his eyes but continued to shiver violently, while Aragorn turned on the wizard "Why did you tell him to sleep when he is obviously suffering from shock and that is the last thing he should do. What has begun and why does he need Boromir?"

As Gandalf looked around for somewhere more secluded he was relieved when he saw a rock shelf under an overhang of rocks a little way ahead. "Boromir will you carry Legolas and take him to that overhang up there, Aragorn bring yours and Boromir's bedrolls and spare blankets up to that overhang, the rest of you set up camp as we will not be travelling any further today. You may have a fire to thaw out and cook something hot." The old wizard ordered grimly. He noted as he gave out the orders that the shivering reduced considerably as soon as Legolas was in the strong arms of the man from Gondor.

Once they had reached the overhang he took Boromir's bedroll from Aragorn and had the unconscious elf placed upon it then proceeded to remove the blond archer's weapons and tunic. Boromir was stunned to see how young Legolas really was. Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "Arrange your bedroll to block out the front of the overhang as best you can please Aragorn."

When that was done, he stood up and turned to the two young men in front of him, "Listen to me both of you and I will explain what I can. I know what ails Legolas and how to treat this affliction, but only you two can help him as both of you can trace your ancestry back to the elves. None of the others can and I am too old.

Both of you can warm Legolas and ease his shivering but only Boromir can awaken him for he is the one Legolas has chosen to aid him through the // _**Meleth Echuir Cael**_ which means…."

But before he got any further, Aragorn interrupted, "Love Stirring Sickness, I have never heard of this, Gandalf." He gasped in shock.

"Aragorn, all you need to know for now is that Legolas came into contact with an elf that was affected by it while we were in Rivendell, unfortunately to resolve it usually requires another elf. It is rare to have two elves affected at the same time who are not mates. It was decided that it was best to get Legolas as far away as possible from the source of the problem which is why it was felt that Legolas should not be held back from leaving with the Fellowship." Gandalf continued.

Aragorn had already stripped down to his undershirt and leggings and was cradling Legolas in his arms within the warmth of the bedroll while their leader spoke. Boromir moved to stand in front of Gandalf. "You fools, did you not think how we would manage if this happened to him during an attack by our enemy? It could cost him or even one of us our lives." He yelled at the old man in front of him while jabbing his index finger painfully into Gandalf's chest.

As Boromir turned away from the old wizard, Gandalf pulled the warrior back around roughly by the arm and said in a low dangerous tone, "While no written evidence could be found, it was also believed that it may only be brought on by extreme mental stress. After much discussion between, Lord Elrond and myself, we came to the conclusion that the only time this would be likely was if the Fellowship were to go through the mines of Moria. However in that case we would be close enough to Lothlorien to get help for Legolas. We decided that it was worth the risk to have Legolas' skills at our disposal. You should also consider that Legolas had the same misgivings but was still willing to try no matter what could happen to him.

Please Boromir, look into your heart and let it guide you. If you search inside yourself I know that the means to awaken Legolas will come to you." He finished in a more fatherly tone.

"Now stand aside so that I can see to the others and don't worry about Legolas he'll manage, he has been in more life threatening situations than this before." Gandalf finished matter of factly.

Boromir decided he might as well stand aside, so let Gandalf push past him to leave the overhang, before turning and looking thoughtfully towards the bedroll where the topic of the conversation lay in Aragorn's embrace. It was at that moment when he observed the young, graceful and yes alluring, yet somehow vulnerable elf that Boromir felt something stir within him which he couldn't quite name.

The Gondorian was startled out of his reverie when Aragorn called out urgently, "No Legolas, it is alright you are safe."

Both men were startled when straight after that they heard the anxious voice of the wood elf call out, "Boromir, I need you, for only you can provide the warmth that my body lacks."

Aragorn quickly checked and found that the elf was still asleep but was becoming more and more stressed by the minute. "Boromir somehow he knows who is holding him and is now past the stage where I can help him."

Boromir came over to the elf, then without thinking knelt and laid his hand firmly upon the elf's cheek, immediately Legolas leaned into it, "Legolas, accept the warmth that Aragorn offers you while I take off my armour and then I will come and hold you as long as you need me to. But for now you must calm down, young one."

With that they were both surprised when Legolas stopped struggling and remained quietly in Aragorn's arms.

Quickly Boromir divested himself of his heaviest outer garments then took Aragorn's place; Legolas immediately snuggled into his fellow warrior's body and the quivering stopped before his breathing evened out and he was sleeping peacefully.

"Aragorn, he does not require us both at the moment, why don't you get dressed and go down help the others. I promise I will let no harm come to your friend, but if I need help I will whistle." Boromir said quietly watching the many conflicting emotions pass over the ranger's face.

Once the surprised Aragorn had left, Boromir looked down at the one who had placed his life and trust in his hands and sighed, "I don't know why such an obviously intelligent being such as you would choose me over Aragorn, but I will not see you suffer needlessly. So I will do my best to live up to your faith in me and help you through this."

Instinctively he leaned over to kiss the elf gently on the forehead but was dismayed when Legolas unexpectedly moved his head and their lips met. Boromir felt a fire ignite in his soul as the elf's arms encircled his neck and the elf kissed him back. Suddenly Legolas pulled away and Boromir was amazed to find he was looking into the open sparkling blue eyes of a being in love.

0x0x0x0x0


	3. Chapter 3 An Explanation of Sorts

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment those words were said that he would not be able to escape his fate that his role in the Fellowship had now changed. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**//spoken in Elven//**_

**Part 3. An Explanation of Sorts**

Gandalf looked up as Aragorn reached the camp and began pulling the old man up the track a little, the ranger's voice showed clearly the hurt he was feeling //**I do not understand Gandalf, you and Legolas know that I would willingly have helped him no matter what I was asked to do, why then did he choose Boromir who he hardly knows?//**

Gandalf placed his hand on the ranger's shoulder and replied in a gentle tone //**That is exactly why he didn't choose you my friend, he knows you are in love with Arwen and he would not jeopardise that for anything. He has spared you from even having to make the choice. Do not be angry with Legolas, but help Legolas by supporting him and Boromir through this trying time**.//

"Now I think that it is time for some explanation to be given to the rest of the Fellowship, don't you?" With that he returned to the fire and called to the others. "Everyone, gather round the fire, we have a situation which I must inform you of."

Once they were all seated with bowls of warming broth, the old wizard took a deep breath then spoke, "Now as you are all aware Legolas suffered a type of attack a short time ago, which I hasten to add is not some kind of disease that you can catch. We, that is Lord Elrond, Legolas and I believed that this condition would remain dormant while we journeyed and if necessary we could divert to Lothlorien where Legolas could choose another trusted elf to help him through it as is necessary. Out of respect for Legolas I will not go into any other details. Unfortunately something has now triggered it and we find ourselves in our current situation. There being no other elves among us, Legolas has chosen Boromir to aid him which Boromir is currently doing.

You need to know that this becoming cold, shivering violently and then slipping into unconsciousness will occur every eight hours for at least the next two days. I am sorry to have to say that only Aragorn and Boromir will be able to keep him warm during this time since both can trace their bloodlines back to the elves.

Lastly I will remind you that like most elves he is very proud so we must try and treat him as normally as possible. Any questions?" Gandalf looked around the stunned faces of the hobbits and Gimli, then to the resigned face of Aragorn.

It was Frodo who asked the obvious question, which came as no surprise to anyone, "Could this affliction kill Legolas and what about when we get to the mines?"

"No it won't kill Legolas but it will be difficult for him to endure even while Boromir is able to help with its management, as for the mines we will deal with that once we reach them. Now if there are no more questions, I suggest we set the watch order and retire for the night." Gandalf watched as the hobbits looked up at the overhang, their faces showing their hope that Boromir could help their sick elf. Gimli just continued to eat his meal while Aragorn merely went to his pack to retrieve his pipe.

* * *

Up above them in the overhang another more detailed explanation was being given to a somewhat shocked Boromir. 

Legolas spoke breathlessly, "Boromir, I knew I had chosen rightly for here you are holding me in your arms and I have tasted your lips against mine, but now I must tell you what I know Gandalf did not. While I am awake now, this condition will hit me again in around eight hours and you will need to warm me with your body and kiss me again to wake me up. I am afraid that the cycle will continue for at least the next forty-eight hours.

There is only one way to stop the cycle, I must make love to someone for the first time in my life. I have chosen you because you are a man of passion, honour and duty. Yet I sensed the compassion and gentleness that you hide away, I also believe you have experience in this and because I perceive you also have a need. But I must warn you that if there is strong love on both sides then our souls would become bonded and we would become lifelong mates." Legolas said quietly as he gazed into the man's eyes.

"Legolas, I don't know what to say, I know I should feel honoured by your request. I am also surprised that you could tell that I have taken comfort in other than a maiden before. I am going to need some time to think this over.

I am not familiar with Elven customs, but by lifelong mates are you suggesting marriage? I did not know that the joining of two males was condoned by the elves." Boromir had finally managed to find his tongue and get his brain to start forming words.

"Yes, Boromir that is what it means but fear not the last part is not absolutely necessary. The condition is manageable as long as you can offer the required assistance when needed. Please take whatever time you need and do not worry, if you decide against the final course of action. I know it is a lot to ask, since we hardly know each other." Legolas replied in an understanding tone.

"I am afraid however that there is something else, I was also informed that my senses and emotions will most likely fluctuate in their intensity between attacks but that I would still be able to function. So there is one more thing I would ask of you, I would ask that you walk with me while we travel, observe me and let me know if you notice anything unusual." Legolas continued hesitantly.

"Legolas, would it not be better to have Aragorn walk with you as he knows you better and would be able to tell if something was wrong much quicker than I. Besides I believe he is somewhat upset that he was unable to comfort you earlier and also because you had not confided in him. I do not wish to endanger you and Aragon's friendship. Don't get me wrong I would be more than willing to assist you in that circumstance if you wish it. Just think it over first."

As Legolas nodded his willingness to do so, Boromir decided that whatever happened he needed to get to know more about his elven companion if he was to take the last step. "Legolas, I believe you and I should get to know each other a lot better so why don't you tell me about yourself, while we have the overhang to ourselves."

"Indeed, that would probably be a good idea, since we are going to be spending quite a bit of time in close proximity to each other." Legolas replied and began to think of where to start in telling about himself.

"But before we start, would you please go and let the others know that I am awake and recovering, I do not wish to upset the hobbits in particular Frodo, any more than they have been." Legolas looked hopefully into Boromir's kind eyes.

"Legolas, are you sure you will be well while I am gone?" Boromir questioned while searching the blue pools in front of him.

"Yes, you have eased all the symptoms for now. I promise I will just rest here until you come back." The elf could not help but grin at how Boromir had already slipped unknowingly into the role he was now being asked to play.

Boromir nodded and smiled back before heading towards the front of the overhang.

"Um…Boromir, you may wish to put the rest of your clothes back on before you go out in the cold again." Legolas called quickly with a small laugh.

Boromir turned back, scowled at the elf and proceeded to get dressed once more. Despite his annoyance he found he really didn't want to leave the elf even for a short time.

Once the man from Gondor was outside he touched his lips thoughtfully before heading towards camp.

0x0x0x0x0


	4. Chapter 4 More Explanations

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment those words were said that he would not be able to escape his fate that his role in the Fellowship had now changed. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**//spoken in Elven//**_

**Part 4. More explanations and a couple of theories**

The others all looked up as Boromir entered the camp, they were all taking the opportunity to smoke their pipes and in a way he was glad that Legolas was back at the overhang.

"Ah, Boromir, how fares our elven companion?" Gandalf asked in a light hearted tone, but the warrior could see the old man searching his face hopefully.

"He is awake and resting comfortably, in fact he was more worried about any distress he may have caused the rest of the fellowship. Still for the moment I believe it would be wise for me to stay near him." He gave the ranger a pointed look.

"Gandalf, may I have a word with you please in private?" Boromir asked quickly.

"Of course, I will walk back to the overhang with you. There is still some broth left, I dare say you and Legolas could do with something to eat."

Boromir nodded, collected some broth and bread and then turned back to the overhang with Gandalf beside him.

Once he was sure that they would not be overheard, he stopped and looked at his companion.

0x0x0x0x0

"You know what he has asked of me, but I need some time to get to know him better first, to see if I can accommodate his request, although I must admit he has awoken something inside of me that I did not even know could possibly be there. But I also do not wish to cause trouble with Aragorn should I agree to Legolas' request.

There is also the problem that if I am to do this it must be now, for we may not find another suitable place, I don't think Legolas or myself are willing to have the rest of the Fellowship know about this yet. Please Gandalf give me your counsel for this is beyond my imagining." The warrior pleaded.

"For now, I suggest that you and he talk and get to know each other, you can only stop the cycle altogether by completing the last part as soon as Legolas awakes and that time has now past. There will not be another chance until he falls unconscious again in eight hours."

They had arrived at the overhang by then and entered to find the elf looking pale and apprehensive. Boromir handed what he was carrying to Gandalf and moved quickly to pull the elf into his arms.

"What happened, Legolas, you assured me that you would be well and you certainly do not look it?" Boromir asked in concern.

"I do not know, only that when you left a great feeling of loneliness engulfed me and I was afraid that you would not come back."  
Legolas replied while holding onto Boromir for dear life and allowing his tears to fall freely.

Boromir looked over the elf's head at Gandalf, his eyes asking the question his mouth could not.

"I'll be back in a moment Boromir." Gandalf put the broth and bread on a nearby flat rock and went back outside and whistled. Aragorn looked up and saw Gandalf pointing to where the packs were, grabbing Gandalf's Aragorn ran up to the overhang worriedly.

Soon as he arrived the old man grabbed the pack and rummaged inside for a vial containing a liquid that looked very familiar to Aragorn, and he wondered why there was a need for a calming draft. It was then he heard the sound of a crying Legolas and he moved further inside to see what was wrong.

Legolas was clutching at Boromir obviously in some kind of distress. "Boromir what happened, did you do something to upset him?" The ranger's face looked worried but his tone was essentially that of accusation.

"Aragorn be quiet, you will only upset Legolas more like that." Gandalf replied sternly as he poured a small amount of the draft into a goblet that was in his pack and handed it to Boromir, mouthing to him to give the contents of the goblet to the elf in his arms.

"Legolas, can you let go of me and take this, please, it will help make you feel better. I promise I won't leave you alone again, alright." Boromir waited until Legolas had let go and placed the goblet to his lips and smiled encouragingly.

Legolas opened his mouth obediently and drank the contents down then took hold of Boromir once more. "Legolas will you allow me to take off my outer garments, so it will be more comfortable for both of us." The bulky warrior asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Legolas nodded hesitantly and moved off the larger man; soon enough Legolas was finally relaxed and asleep in Boromir's arms.

Aragorn had watched in begrudging fascination as the warrior in front of him helped his friend with a compassion he would never have guessed. He also noted how Legolas reacted to the man's ministrations and was a little shocked at how the elf allowed the man he hardly knew to help him.

"Gandalf, was that supposed to happen, I had thought that once I awakened him that he would not suffer any further till the next attack?" Boromir asked quietly as he watched the elf sleeping with his eyes closed.

"Boromir, do you and Legolas wish Aragorn to know the answer as well?" Gandalf asked frowning.

"Aragorn is his oldest friend and is sure to have a different perspective than I, so go ahead." Boromir sighed.

"Well I believe that Legolas has probably subconsciously become attached to you already, hence the reason for the fear when you left him alone. I am afraid that he has already developed feelings for you Boromir and his emotions are currently in turmoil. He could actually become physically ill if they are left unchecked.

If I understood Lord Elrond, this awakening if you will is a way that will lead to the affected finding the one he or she is meant to bond with. Since the afflicted is at their most vulnerable during this time and because of the powerful emotions that are released it requires the building of total trust and understanding between the afflicted and his or her intended. Because of the deep connection that is forged the condition usually leads to bonding for life. " Gandalf replied in a defeated tone.

"What would have happened if Legolas had not chosen someone to be with or had just chosen a friend to help instead? Aragorn asked curiously. Gandalf's words from earlier were now echoing in his mind and he suddenly understood what the old Istari had meant.

"I believe in the first case, Legolas would just remain in a coma for the same period of time, in the second case of a friend being with him they could keep him warm and comfortable and see to his other needs; of course if the friend was particularly close they may be willing to also provide the kiss. Elrond has a theory however that the awakening was also more likely to occur if there is a high chance of a compatible mate being nearby at the time.

Legolas discovered the other elf that had the affliction the day before you were to leave and while it was obvious that Legolas was not the elf's mate, it was feared that close proximity to the other elf may trigger an awakening in Legolas. We had hoped that the further away from the source the less likely it was that Legolas would suffer the same fate. But we planned accordingly just in case.

Lord Elrond has provided me with some herbs to help alleviate some of the symptoms as I have just done, but I am afraid the rest is now up to you Boromir." Gandalf looked into Boromir's eyes to see if Boromir fully understood what he was telling him.

Surprisingly Boromir looked straight back at the Istari and nodded before replying "Thank you for your help, Gandalf. Since Legolas is sleeping now, I suggest you go back to the others, Aragorn would you stay? I wish to talk to you while we have the chance." Boromir added as a seeming afterthought.

0x0x0x0x0x0


	5. Chapter 5 Warriors and Lovers

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment those words were said that he would not be able to escape his fate that his role in the Fellowship had now changed. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**/spoken in Elven/**_

**Part 5. Warriors and lovers**

The silence in the alcove was only broken by the even breathing of Legolas as he lay asleep in Boromir's arms, periodically the two warriors would look at each other before returning their gaze to the sleeping elf. Finally after what seemed an age, Aragorn decided to break it.

"So Boromir, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?" The ranger began.

Boromir gave a thoughtful look to the elf, before turning his now hesitant look towards Aragorn, "Will you listen to my reasons before you make comment?"

When his fellow warrior nodded back he continued, "Your friend is indeed fair of face and any maiden would not hesitate to become his mate, but I am a man, Aragorn, and although I have taken a man to my bed, it is has only been on the rare occasion. As eldest son of the Steward of Gondor, I know my duty is to take over from my father and that means, marrying an appropriate maiden and providing heirs. I have been quite content to seek female company and pleasures, but I know my place and what is best for Gondor."

Since the ranger seemed to be waiting, Boromir sighed then went on, "The idea of me being bonded to a man would never be allowed to happen, my father would punish me severely should he hear of it. There is also the fact that Legolas is a mere elf and as such would not be accepted in Gondor for any reason. Although it would mean extending this suffering for our elf, it is still only temporary compared to the consequences if we went ahead and somehow became bonded. While I am sorry for his pain and will continue to help him through it, I must make the sensible decision for both of us."

Contemplating the slumped shoulders and sad resigned air of the man in front of him, Aragorn thought over what had been said and he could not fault Boromir's reasons even though the thought of Legolas being rejected by this man made the dark haired ranger want to go over there and punch Boromir squarely in the face. But unfortunately he understood perfectly the position that Boromir had been put in by this unexpected turn of events.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Aragorn spoke from the heart, "First let me say that all those are sound reasons indeed to decide against going any further and would be understood by Legolas as he is in a similar situation although it is more complicated by the fact that he is the only son and heir of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

He stopped when he heard a gasp from the human in front of him and he couldn't help let out a chuckle, "Yes, Boromir, you have none other than Prince Legolas Thrandulion himself cuddling up to you. But whatever you do please do not let him know I told you or my life will become most unpleasant, for he does not like others to treat him as royalty but as himself."

"Unlike your father however the King may be able to eventually accept a male elf as Legolas' mate, he would certainly not accept a human though. I know this from personal experience as he only accepts me because of our elven friend there and that was only after the longest time. I would go as far as to say that Legolas will be in enough trouble with his father as it is for going on the quest without seeking his permission first."

The Gondorian gulped before interrupting, "Um… Aragorn…what would happen if the King found out I had rejected Legolas as my mate?"

Aragorn looked grimly into the Boromir's searching eyes, "Let us say that if you were lucky you might be forced to take Legolas as your mate anyway or be equally lucky to be hunted down and thrown into the dungeons of Mirkwood. Yes, now I think on it there could be consequences of a diplomatic kind if you reject their prince.

I am sorry but there could also be deathly consequences for Legolas too, you see the elves are immortal so whatever befalls them will affect them for many of our own lifetimes. While they do not suffer from old age or sickness or feel the cold or the heat, they can die from a poisoned wound or grief. You will rarely find a widow or widower amongst the elves, for if one mate dies the grief is usually too much and the other usually fades soon after."

Aragorn watched as Boromir unconsciously tightened his hold on the elf in his arms and the ranger knew that when it came down to it they had still skirted the real issue of whether there was love between the man and elf in the first place, so that was what he spoke of next.

"Boromir, forget the reasons for and against and listen to what your heart tells you, remember that one theory is that this will only occur when Legolas meets his soul mate, for only his soul mate could help him. I love Legolas like a brother and would die for him, yet my love was not enough to ease his discomfort fully, only you could do that, Boromir."

Aragorn stood up and placed his hand on the Gondorian's shoulder, "I will leave you now for I believe the rest is up to you and Legolas but remember this, soul mates are special because they will only feel complete when they find each other. Truly, I do not believe that the people of Mirkwood or Gondor would want either of you to give up your souls for them."

With that he left the overhang and made his way down to the camp hoping he had said the right things to help Boromir and in the end Legolas. But his heart was heavy, knowing there was still a chance of losing his best friend and he wasn't sure if he would be able to go on with the quest should that happen. In the end he wondered if the fate of Middle-Earth would not be decided by warriors but by lovers.


	6. Chapter 6 Priorities & What Truly Matter

**Meleth Echuir Cael ****by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world and its main characters; I own nothing but my imagination.

**A/N Dedicated to sameera77 with thanks for providing me with my 10th review for this story as well as an excellently placed kick up the behind to get another chapter out. (Of course, I expect a review of this chapter as a result)lol**

Summary: Totally AU with Implied Slash. Legolas knew the moment those words were said that he would not be able to escape his fate that his role in the Fellowship had now changed. He knows as soon as it hits that he cannot keep it a secret, but will the only one who can help be willing to aid him, or must he suffer the full effects of the M_eleth Echuir Cael _alone.

_**//spoken in Elven//**_

**Part. 6. Priorities and What Truly Matters**

_Legolas POV_

Legolas awoke slowly a couple of hours later revelling in the feeling of warmth and safety that surrounded him. He could only describe the feeling as having found something that seemed to slot right into a niche he didn't know existed. It was unlike anything he had felt before, not even in Aragorn's arms after he had been badly injured.

It was while he was basking in this wonderful dreamlike state that a niggling question kept trying to surface and be acknowledged. And that question was 'What exactly happened to put him in this state?'

Then a surprising new question arose, 'Did he really want to know the answer to the first question?' His instincts which had kept him alive for his relatively short life (as he was one of the youngest of his kind), told him that he would not be entirely happy with the answers to either question.

He didn't want to open his eyes and destroy this perfect dream but the niggling continued and then it happened, an image of Boromir holding him gently suddenly entered his mind.

With a loud gasp of "No, No this cannot be. It must not be." Legolas tried desperately to extricate himself from the arms that now seemed like they were binding him.

_Boromir's POV_

While Legolas slept, Boromir stayed alert in case of trouble from without, while trouble in the form of his own anxious thoughts kept crowding in on him from within. How was he to respond to this situation in a way that would not hurt Legolas who he truly admired as a warrior, yet didn't affect the quest and his companions adversely.

They could ill afford any member to not be at their best, yet if he did not take any action then Legolas certainly would be at a disadvantage. Admittedly this situation would only continue for three more days, again that was three days of delay that could be crucial.

He looked again at the being in his arms and for the first time noticed that the elf was glowing brightly even though there was light coming from the front of the overhang.

He didn't know why he did but he closed his eyes and then he felt it.

Not only was the elf's glow giving of warmth, it was giving off a myriad of other sensations such as peace, acceptance, strength, protectiveness, longing and such pure love that they completely embraced his heart and soul and left him reeling . He had never felt this from anyone else he had lain with.

As if in answer to those sensations he held the elf closer to him as the urge to protect this magical being became overwhelming and he finally understood the depth of what was being offered to him. It was then too he knew that despite being heir to the Steward of Gondor and Captain General of their troops, his many victories and the esteem he was accorded wherever he went, it meant nothing compared to this.

Just as he came to that conclusion he felt Legolas start to stir before starting to struggle against him while gasping out, "No, No this cannot be, it must not be".

_End of Boromir POV_

As Legolas struggled a warm gentle voice came from behind him, "Legolas, fear not for you have brought no harm to either you or me, so for now rest easy and we shall talk as we had originally intended."

Legolas couldn't help but obey the voice even though he didn't believe what it said.

Boromir released the elf from his grasp as soon as he felt him calm down then moved out of the bedroll to seat himself in front of Legolas.

But before Boromir could say another word, Legolas began to shiver again and instinct took over when the man from Gondor opened his arms to the elf. However he was somewhat taken aback when the elf in front of him reluctantly shook his head and stayed right where he was, leaving the man to drop his arms while a look of hurt briefly crossed Boromir's face before it returned to its usual stoic expression.

Legolas for his part was not entirely sure of what had just happened, was it possible that his fellow warrior actually did not find the situation entirely objectionable as he first thought, indeed hadn't Boromir said as much although not in those exact words when Legolas had first awakened. Was that really a look of hurt upon the man's noble face when Legolas had refused to rush into his oh so wonderfully muscular arms?

Another shiver overtook the elf as he sat there contemplating the ruggedly handsome man in front of him while trying to work out what to say. Finally he decided that if he had caused any hurt to Boromir he should at least acknowledge it and apologise.

So pulling the bedroll closer around him, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Boromir, first I must thank you for all you have done for me in the last few hours, I am sure that it could not have been easy for you to take on this unexpected task and I deeply regret that I am the reason for this. Secondly I humbly ask you to forgive me, if any of my actions have offended you in any way as it would cause me much sadness to think I had done so."

With that said he waited to see what affect his words would have on the man who he had brought all this trouble to.

"Legolas this thing that you are experiencing is beyond your control so how can I take offense at any of your actions, therefore I require no apology so do not worry yourself on that score. Nor do you have anything to regret in regards to placing this unexpected task upon me.

While you were asleep, I took counsel with both Gandalf and Aragorn because I have not had any dealings with elves before and they were able to give me a clearer understanding of this situation. Their words gave me much to think about, but it was while I was lying there with you in my arms watching you sleep that I realized that this was no longer a task but something I actually wanted to do and it was not unpleasant, in fact quite the contrary. I am no longer averse to the idea of kissing you or lying with you as I was mere hours ago. As to any other actions however that is something we will have to discuss further."

At that point he paused then as an afterthought added, "My discussion with Aragorn in particular was most enlightening. Something he said about soul mates and how rare they were and how he did not believe that the people of Mirkwood or Gondor would wish us to give up a part of our souls for them. I do not know if that is true but still it bears thinking about, doesn't it?"

Then he grinned at the elf in front of him, "Legolas, regardless of anything else, do you mind if I rejoin you in that bedroll as it is quite cold out here and I am positive that it would do neither of us any good if I froze to death."

The elf couldn't help smiling back before setting the bedroll down and opening it up for the man to crawl in beside him. For now both seemed safisfied with what had been said and it was time to enjoy some physical contact instead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
